Forgotten Memories
by lani12
Summary: After a catostrophic event known as First Day, all Pokemon are killed and the planet is falling into the Sun. One person must correct the significant amount of damage... in the past.
1. Prologue

**Forgotten Memories**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pokemon. Stupid copywrites! Anything I make up, such as characters, plot elements, attacks, ANYTHING, is mine. You can use it with my permission.

Hot, dead air blew through the boy's dark hair as he stood at the edge of the dark, meanacingly-tall cliff, overlooking the scorched earth and ruins of countless, once-lively houses and buisnesses. Deathly black clouds swirled in the sky, blocking out the fast approaching Sun.

"So pointless." the boy stated flatly, seeming to reflect the stillness of the area in which he stood. A cloak, black and hooded, with several rips and holes, adorned him. It blew behind him as the pervading air pushed against it's worn material. Short boots held his feet, also black, which accompied his jeans and shirt, also black. With one swift motion, the boy turned around and walked away from the edge of the cliff, eyes no longer able to stand the pale, gastly sight of the former Pallet town. '

''Too many memories''' he thought.

"You do not need to walk alone." a mysterious, feminine voice spoke, seeming to be carried by the wind. Instantly, every muscle and tendon in the boy's body tensed as his danger senses began screaming with a deafening roar to avoid the danger. But he knew that he could not run from her.

"But it is my choice." came the reply as the boy turned around, displaying his young features to the voice. The boy was undoubtly handsom, but, as all people do, he carried the face of a tired and defeated soul. Brown eyes looked into her blue, crystal eyes. Z's, an obvious birthmark, lay under the boy's eyes. The girls image of being powerful and emotionless faultered as she saw his familiar face. She wore an outfit of blue, with fake jewels encresed into the fabric at random points.

"What do you want... 'Misty'." he continued, a voice filled with a hint of anger. He reached into his cloak, to his waist, and pulled out a small, dagger-sized knife, and aimed the shining blade of death at her; completely prepared to end her life, the life of the girl who shattered his heart five years ago, since First Day.

"You haven't changed a bit Ash, in more ways than one." she declared, noting how the aging effect had affected him too. Since First Day, the incredible energy released 'affected' certain people; with different effects and not limited to one per person. Ash and Misty had both stopped aging.

"Neither have you. Still stabbing people in the back? Emotionally, or are you litterally?" Ash asked with beausment in his voice, shadowing the pure rage at seeing 'this' girl. All the willpower he had kept the black, shining knife in his hand and out of her body. With unimaginable speed, she was suddendly apon him, raised fists to strike a blow. This measure seemed useless as Ash simply lifted his hand, grabbed hold of the brash hand, and, using her own momentum, flung her over his shoulder and onto the ground. He completed this with a swift kick to the stomach, effectively paralyzing her for a short moment, and placed the dagger warningly against her throat.

"You have improved." Misty congradulated as her aching stomach began to numb. The knife was removed from her neck, confusing her. Before she could say anything, Ash, using in-human strength, kicked her in the stomach... again, sending her flying through the air and rolling dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. The dirt-covered body halted it's movement revealing the unconcious form of Misty. Without words, Ash was gone, sparing her life as emotions which he thought were buried began to surface began fighting and struggling to reach life.

A/N: Hi! This is my first Pokemon fanfic on this website! It is 'very' dark so be warned. Please review if you like it! Please review if you don't like it! Constructive critisism is how author's get better at their work.


	2. Filling in Empty Spaces

**Forgotten Memories**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pokemon. Stupid copywrites! Anything I make up, such as characters, plot elements, attacks, ANYTHING, is mine. You can use it with my permission.

Note: I do not know when the Pokemon world takes place. Therefore, I am assuming that it is current time. Also, I don't know what planet they live on, so from now on, if I say Earth, you know I'm talking about an alternate universe Earth.

The scientist sitting at the worn, mahogny desk, which carried a standard computer, stood watching the words as they grazed his monitor. The file, which contained the layout of the events which led to the catostrophic disaster, was being studied. He took a sip out of a pink coffee cup and continued reading.

**FIRST DAY**

**-Event which caused the death of every Pokemon on the planet and destruction of the ecosystem.**

**Classification: Level 1 Disaster -Armageddon Event**

**Cause:**

**Sub-space experiment overloaded causing massive interference with Universal systems. Electromagnetic fields were destroyed as far as Galaxy's away due to the enormous energy release.**

**Effects:**

**Pokemon 'life force' destroyed, ceasing their ability to exist in our world. Ecosystem destroyed, leading to massive storms and natural disasters.**

**Magnetic field disrupted if not destroyed, causing solar orbit to decay. -Projected path, the Sun.**

**Due to magnetic and elctromagnetic field disruption, all technology that existed was destroyed. Limited technology rebuilding due to damaged resources.**

**Solar flares causing destruction of 1/3 surface area of the planet.**

**4 Billion dead.**

**Major Casualties-**

**Elite Four Bruno -Indigo Plateau**

**Elite Four Agatha -Indigo Plateau**

**Elite Four Loreli -Indigo Plateau**

**Status of gym leaders--- Unknown**

**Other effects have occured though have not been documented and therefore are not listed.**

**-Team Rocket siezed power and control over the planet following First Day. They helf planetary power for 2 years before Second Day.**

**SECOND DAY**

**Classification: Level 3 Disaster**

**-Event which can only exist if preceeded by a major disaster**

**Cause: Microwaves from the Sun caused a nuclear-thermo reaction in the atmosphere of Kanto.**

**Effects:**

**1/2 of Kanto destroyed by massive explosions in the atmosphere.**

**Slowed down solar orbit of Earth, effectively giving Earth 6 years from time of Second Day until proximity to the Sun eliminates all life on the planet. One year after all life is destroyed, the planet will crash into the sun and be destroyed.**

**-Team Rocket effectively destroyed in Second Day, ending their 2 year planetary rule.**

**2 Million Dead**

**Major Casualties-**

**Elite Four Champion Lance -Team Rocket City (Former Location of Indigo Plateau, renamed Team Rocket City)**

**Pewter City Gym Leader Brock Slate -Team Rocket City Team Rocket Leader Giovanni -Team Rocket City**

**Status of other significant leaders and people remains unknown, such as the gym leaders.**

**THIRD DAY**

**Classification: Level 2 Disaster -End of humanity**

**Projected event which will take place in 6 years, which will occur once Earth gets too close to the sun and all life is destroyed.**

**-**

**FOURTH DAY**

**Classification: Level 0 Disaster**

**-P.D.E. Planetary Destruction Event**

**Projected event which will take place 1 year after Third Day, which will occur when Earth either evaporates when nearing the Sun or impacts it.**

The scientist calmly took another sip of his coffee. He was not shaken, as this was old news. Everyone knew that they only had 3 years to live.

_A/N: Well, what do you think? I know.. I know.. this is a crappy chapter. Well, it's what I call a 'filler' chapter. It is ment to fill in details which you need to know but does not contain any main character happenings or events. Please, please review! _


	3. Broken books

**Forgotten Memories**

Disclaimer: Seriously, do you really need to know? Read the first chap. if you want too...

The worn, tattered remains of a document of some kind lay in the scientist's lab, clearly opened and recently examed. A bright pink sticky note; a contrast to the old, brown, dusty book, sat pasted to the cover of the document. It read...

Scientist Emor's Log. Found in remains of GlobeStatUnit's main division. Emor was located at "Core Point" during First Day. Only surviving documnet of a member of GlobeStatUnit. Handle with care.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()())()(F)(()))()()()()()()

**-Emor's Log**

**November 12, 2003**

**Main Events: **

**First day of work**

**Shala's birthday**

_**: Today is the first day I start working at GlobeStat. I am very excited. GlobeStatUnit, Global Statistic Unit, is the newest and largest research corporation in the entire region of Johto! I can't believe I was chosen out of 200 canidates to work there! I'm so excited! Shala's certaintly getting a birthday to remember. Kayla said not to overdue it. I can't wait to let her know that 'I'm' a GlobeStatUnit worker! Not to mention the paycheck that comes with the job... I am anxious to begin field tests on the new S.S.P., sub-space probe, but right now our work is being protested in the courts. The protestor's, calling themselves 'The Hope's', are claiming our tests could react with the dangerous matter in sub-space! I can't believe it! All we want to do is send a probe in, collect some matter, and inject some of our layer of spaces' matter into that lower layer. I don't see the problem at all. Anyway's... we should be able to start in a week or two. The claims of The Hope's are falling through into nothingness.**_

The next few pages were too smeared to be read; holes and burn marks lay scorned across the delicate surface. The next readable page was damaged in a few areas, but still mainly readable.

**-Emor's Log**

**December 23, 2003**

**Main Events:**

**Witness at trial protesting our experiments**

**Sneak Christmas presents into the house**

**Kayla and I's anniversery**

_**: I can't believe these ... I thought they would last a few weeks, not a whole month! It's frustrating. I finished my testimony at the witness stand, and I thought I defended GlobeStatUnit pretty good. ...f the 'famous' orginization, it looks like it's suffering some hardships. The 10 Billion we were supposed to get in funding was mysteriously canceled and transferred to an 'unknown' account. Account Number: TR G.R. 119303 The only think I could think of is Team Rocket something or another. Well, we'll pull through like always! I am ... Finally, I think ...**_

More damage to the tattered book.

**-Emor's ...**

**March 6, 2004**

**Ma...: **

**Begin sub-space tests**

**A... the ...**

_**: Finally, we being tests. This is our last hope. GlobeStatUnit is dying, and the only thing that can save it is the successful completion of our mission. We being tommorow. We will aquire a sample of the matter in sub-space, and inject matter from our space. Some people predicted a reaction, but our top scientists assured the world that there would be none. Strange, though. I thought I saw a woman here today, and as soon as she left, the boss ordered all of our top scientists to erase all data on the reaction possibility. I'm just para... Kayla is leaving for Hoen to visit her mom, and Shala is staying with her best friend in Kanto for 2 weeks. I can'... **_

**_&&&&(&)(&((()()&(&(()((+((&&&_**

The document ended there, signifying the horrible and unimaginable events which occured. Emor never got to finish his log. Shala was found dead in her friend's house. When the energy release occured, the power blew the town to pieces. Their house was located on the outskirts of town, and the house merely collasped. Her friend died instantly, as well as her friend's mom and dad. Shala was not so fortutate. A wooden plank penetrated her abdomen, which caused severe internal bleeding but miracousouly missed any vital organs. She stayed alive feeling the intense pain for 2 hours before her body gave up. Kayla was never heard from to this day, but it is assumed she survived as Hoen was the least affected area. Johto was completely wiped off the planet, with most structures and all vegetation destroyed. GlobeStatUnit was instantly destroyed, but left their underground headquarters severly damaged. All in all, GlobeStatUnit destroyed the world, and because they injected ink from a pen into sub-space.

Ash walked briskly down the remains of what used to be a grand road. Darkened, scorched earth lay around him. Remains of a few buildings were scattered here and there.

"Cerulean City." he said non-chanantly to the air, while hurrying his pace, as if to get out of there. He had sensed someone following him quite a while ago. It wasn't 'her' eihter. No, this person was much, much more powerful. Evil radiated off their body as they followed the young boy. Soon Ash found himself staring at his hands as he walked, thinking about how much the world had changed, how much he had changed, and how he could never seem to get the damn blood off his hands, even when it was really gone. His emotions fueled his 'abilities', as rubble here and there exploded into dark clouds of debri, destroyed by his unfocused mind.

'Misty.' he thought, remembering what happened bewteen them; remembering the heartbreak and the bloodshed, the death of his Mom, Gary, ... Pikachu, all because of her. Well, except for Pikachu. But blame still was cast down upon her, as her crime was so severe, she may as well have been the one who pulled the trigger and sent the .22 bullet into his Mom's chest. When he had found out who had betrayed her, and for what reason, Ash found Misty faster than the speed of light, and tried to kill her. For some unknown reason, instead of trying to reason with him, or trying to defend herself, she pulled out her gun and shot him at point blank range, and proceeded to leave him for dead. To this day, Ash had never forgiven her.

A/N: Yes, another short chappy, but this one came pretty quick. I wrote it in 25 Min. WITH breaks! Well, this is Friday, so expect me to start writing more, and you might get a chapter Sunday. Bye! And thanks for the reviews!


End file.
